elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kruger
|} Kruger† war ein Afrikanischer Elefantenbulle im englischen Port Lympne Wild Animal Park in Kent. Geburt und Herkunft Kruger† wurde etwa 1984 in Simbabwe wild geboren. Über seine Herkunft und die näheren Umstände seiner Geburt ist nichts bekannt. Aufenthalt im Windsor Safari Park, Berkshire Zusammen mit den Afrikanerkühen Buta† und Kora† kam er am 23.05.1988 mit etwa vier Jahren in den Windsor Safaripark in Windsor (Berkshire). Bei der Ankunft der drei Jungelefanten lebte im Park noch die etwas ältere Kuh Masai†. Wenig später kamen weitere Elefanten aus Afrika in den Safaripark, zunächst die Kuh Shaba† aus Simbabwe im Oktober 1988 sowie im März 1990 die beiden Simbabwe-Kühe Juba und Tana. Aufenthalt im Knowsley Safari Park Der Windsor-Park wurde jedoch schon 1992 geschlossen und gab daher im Folgejahr alle Elefanten an den Knowsley Safari Park in Prescot (bei Liverpool) ab, wo bereits wiederum einige Elefanten lebten. Im Laufe der Jahre starben diese sowie die Kühe Masai† (1994) und Kora† (2005) aus dem früheren Windsor-Park. 1998 kam erneut Zuwachs dorthin, und zwar die Halbgeschwister Nissim† (gestorben 2014) und Beauty† (gestorben 2004) aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan, Kälber des dortigen Zuchtbullen Yossi. Nachkommen im Knowsley Safari Park Im Knowsley Safaripark entwickelte sich Kruger† soweit, dass er Gelegenheit fand, die Kühe zu decken, und so wurden 2003 erstmals Elefanten in Prescot geboren, seine Töchter Ashanti und Nala†. Mütter waren die Kühe Shaba† und Prescot. Auch Buta†, die danach in Noah's Ark Zoo Farm lebte, brachte 2004 ein Kalb zur Welt, tötete es aber gleich nach der Geburt. Als Kruger† am 04.10.2006 den Knowsley-Safaripark verließ, blieben die beiden Mütter Shaba† und Prescot erneut trächtig zurück. Allerdings verlor Shaba† ihr Kalb nach sechs Monaten, und Tanas zweite Tochter kam während ihrer Geburt am 23.07.2007 ums Leben. Shaba† verstarb im Juli 2015. Aufenthalt im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park Im Park Port Lympne traf Kruger† sodann auf drei Kühe, die der Howletts Wild Animal Park (ebenfalls in Kent) nach Aufgabe der Haltung Asiatischer Elefanten in Port Lympne an die "Schwester"-Einrichtung abgegeben hatte, um seinen eigenen Bestand zu verkleinern. Beide Wildparks sind getragen von der Aspinall Foundation. Bei den Kühen handelte es sich um die zwei Halbschwestern Yossis, Sara† und Lara†, sowie Laras† Tochter Issa†. Kruger† hatte zunächst Probleme, sich durchzusetzen, als er von Lara† kommandiert wurde. Sara† starb im Juli 2008, so dass Kruger† noch mit Mutter und Tochter zusammen lebte, wobei Issa† seine Favoritin war. Er spielte viel mit ihr und soll sie im Juni 2010 auch gedeckt haben. Ihre Mutter Lara† starb im September 2011. Nach Lara† und Sara† verstarb auch Issa† im Frühjahr 2013. Ab Juli 2011 lebten auch die beiden Jungbullen Janu und Juva† aus Howletts in Port Lympne, die von ihm als Zuchtbullen "lernen" sollten. Juva† starb bereits Ende 2012 nach Attacken von Issa† und Janu, Janu verließ im Herbst 2014 den Park wieder und lebt nun wie Buta† in Noah's Ark Zoo Farm. Seitdem lebte Kruger† allein in Port Lympne, wobei anscheinend auch die Abgabe an Noahs Arche eine Option gewesen war. Tod Im Oktober 2015 wurde Kruger† im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park eingeschläfert. Nach Angaben des Parks litt Kruger† bereits seit seiner dortigen Ankunft 2006 an Arthritis an seinen Hinterbeinen, die auch behandelt wurde. In den letzten Wochen seines Lebens verschlechterte sich sein Zustand und seine Bewegungsmöglichkeiten waren stark eingeschränkt, so dass eine Einschläferung entschieden wurde. Ein genaues Todesdatum wurde nicht genannt. Seine Überreste sollen zunächst untersucht und dann eingeäschert werden. Charakter, Merkmale, Haltung Kruger wurde als friedlicher und verspielter Elefant beschrieben. Er hatte anscheinend seine volle mögliche Größe nicht erreicht, was auf Calcium-Mangel zurückgeführt wird. Im Juli 2010 wurde sein Bullenhaus vergrößert, um ihm in den Wintermonaten mehr Gelegenheit zum Toben im Haus zu geben. Offenbar wurde er von den Pflegern fleißig beschäftigt. Weblinks *Kruger the African Elephant, Porträt auf der Homepage der Aspinall-Stiftung www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Going to Howletts Mon!, Reply 15 von southdownsrock zu den Elefanten in Lympne auf www.animalloversweb.com. *Kruger the African Elephant, Foto auf www.flickr.com. *All Change At The Elephants, in: Knowsley Safari Park News, Nr. 5, 2007, S. 3, Kurzinfo und Fotos von Krugers Abreise. *Home Improvements for Bull Elephant Kruger, Bericht zum Ausbau des Bullenhauses auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Kruger, Mitteilung seines Todes auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Windsor Safaripark Kategorie:Knowsley Safaripark Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Verstorben